


Roommate Bonding

by foxfire60441



Category: Glee
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxfire60441/pseuds/foxfire60441
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bored and stuck inside, Santana convinces her roomies to smoke weed with her, and they end up in bed together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommate Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what to say for myself here, that's how cracked out writing this felt. Normally I abhor writing canon gay characters sleeping with the opposite sex, but this kink meme grabbed me and wouldn't let go. Also I'm terrible at writing any sex that isn't F/F. Written for this GKM: http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/41745.html?thread=56024337#t56024337

"I'm so fucking bored," Santana complained, throwing herself into a nearby recliner.

"Santana, if you're bored, perhaps you need to - "

"Let's get high," the Latina interrupted Rachel, raising her eyebrows. 

"We can't do that!" Rachel interrupted shrilly.

"And why not?" Santana demanded.

"Because I am not going to endanger the state of my vocal cords just to partake in a highly illegal activity!" Rachel exclaimed with a huff. "Taking that risk could harm my voice."

"Not taking that risk could harm my sanity or cause me to die of boredom," Santana murmured under her breath, staring up at Rachel with an unimpressed look.

Kurt, from his perch on the couch, spoke without looking up from his copy of Vogue. "It could be fun. It's not like we have anything better to do." Finally looking up from his magazine, he added, "Live a little, Rach."

Santana's cry of "yes!" and Rachel's indignant squawk came at the same time.

"All right, Lady Lips!" Santana gleefully announced as she sprang up from her chair. "Let's do this thing!" She wandered to her room to get the weed.

"Kurt, I can't believe you're even entertaining this thought for a millisecond," Rachel scolded.

The dark-haired boy tossed his magazine onto the table, replying, "It's storming like crazy outside and I'm not going to go out in that and risk frizzing my hair, so going out isn't an option. And there's nothing on TV. At least this is something fun to do."

Before the tiny brunette could respond, Santana strode back into the room with several joints and a lighter. "Let's get this shit started!"

Watching the other girl put the joint to her mouth and lift the lighter to spark it up, Rachel warned, "I'm not partaking in that."

Shrugging, Santana lit the joint and inhaled deeply, holding the smoke a moment and then exhaling through her nose as she answered, "You'll just get a contact high anyway if you stick around."

Kurt accepted the joint from her, taking a small hit and coughing some as he released the smoke. "Easy there, Hummel," Santana advised him, slapping the boy on his back. Glaring at her, he took another drag that he handled easier.

Taking the doobie back, Santana grinned broadly. "Glad to know I ended up with at least one somewhat non-lame roomie."

Watching the pair, Rachel glanced uncertainly out the window at the pouring rain. She didn't want to go out in that, and if she was going to get intoxicated on second-hand smoke anyway...Releasing a resigned sigh, Rachel joined her roommates on the couch. "Fine, I'll imbibe for just this one occurrence."

"Alright, Berry!" Santana crowed excitedly. "I knew you had a little badassness hidden somewhere in that little midget body of yours!" Seeing the other girl's glare at the insult, she quickly added, "I meant that in the best way possible."

Rolling her eyes, Rachel said, "Of that I have no doubt." She accepted the joint from her friend, gingerly bringing it to her lips. "Inhale and then hold in the smoke," Santana instructed, watching as the brunette did so. "Now let it out slowly," she continued to coach. Impressed when the other girl didn't cough, the Latina announced, "Well done, I'll turn you into a pothead yet."

Kurt giggled. "Pothead. That's such a funny word." With a goofy grin, he took the joint from Rachel and took another hit.

"Gimme," Santana proclaimed, not happy she was getting the least high of the trio, especially considering it was her damn weed. 

They worked quickly through two joints, and as Kurt stubbed out the roach of the second one, Rachel stated, "I don't feel anything. Am I supposed to feel like this? Am I intoxicated yet?"

Grinning, Santana replied, "Give it a minute."

Rachel went to stand, then quickly plopped right back down beside the other girl as she felt her head spin slightly. "Whoa!" she exclaimed ineloquently. "I'm high!"

This set the other two into a fit of giggles. "We're all high!" Kurt shouted, idly twirling Santana's ponytail. She half-heartedly swatted his hands away for a moment before giving in, letting him play with her hair.

"Wow, why did I not want to do this?" Rachel wondered aloud, turning sideways and swinging her feet into Santana's lap. "I feel great. This is amazing. Wow. We should do this every day."

"Mmmhmm," Santana murmured, agreeing with her friend's rambling. She snuggled into Kurt's side as he lazily combed his fingers through her dark tresses of hair. "Getting high makes me all cuddly and horny."

"Judging by your previous relationship with Brittany, I would have thought cuddly and horny was just your personality," Kurt remarked dryly, pulling her hair loose from the ponytail.

"That, too," the Latina agreed, humming lightly as his nails scraped her scalp pleasantly.

Rachel squirmed a little in her seat, shifting her legs in Santana's lap. "Now that you mention it, I do feel a little...turned on."

Santana's eyes flew open. "Oh my God! Call the newspapers: Berry's horny!"

"Now, Santana, there's nothing wrong with human arousal. It's perfectly natural. You and I both know this," Rachel stated.

Santana twisted her head to meet Kurt's eyes as he released her hair. They took one look at each other and fell into a fit of giggles. "Rachel's horny!" Kurt said, sounding disbelieving. "Horny!" Santana repeated giddily, holding his bicep for support as she laughed harder.

Scoffing, Rachel watched her friends, unamused. "Oh would you two stop that! It's not funny!"

Wiping tears from his eye, Kurt said, "Whatever you say, Rach." His laughter calmed some before he met Santana's eyes once more, and then he was lost again. "Heh, horny. Now THAT'S a funny word."

Obviously agreeing, Santana added with a snort, "And it's what Rachel is. Horny. That's what she is."

Wanting the Latina to just shut up already, Rachel did the first thing that came to mind and pressed her lips to Santana's.

Santana's laugh died in her throat as she began reciprocating the kiss, before pulling away in surprise. "What the hell, Berry?"

"I had to find a way to quiet you," Rachel explained. "And, as stated, I'm aroused," she added as an afterthought. 

Santana eyed her thoughtfully. Rachel had kissed her, and she had to admit she'd always found the other girl hot, so why not? She was obviously willing to do it. Mindful that Kurt wouldn't want to watch two girls have sex, Santana grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her off the couch. "C'mon," she directed, beginning to lead the other girl to her bedroom.

"Kurt has to come, too," Rachel announced, stopping their journey. "We can't leave him out. It would be rude."

"WHAT?" both her roommates exclaimed simultaneously, looking horrified. 

"It's only fair," Rachel insisted.

"What the fuck am I gonna do with a guy in my bedroom?" Santana demanded, just as Kurt proclaimed, "What the hell am I gonna do with two girls in bed?"

Sighing in annoyance, Rachel grabbed his right arm with her free hand, dragging both of them reluctantly into the bedroom with her. 

"How is this even going to work?" Kurt mumbled confusedly, scratching his head.

"Disrobe," Rachel commanded them both, beginning to remove her own clothing. They did so, glancing at each other warily and then looking away as more body parts were exposed.

Kurt gawked down at himself, realizing he strangely did have an erection thanks to the weed. He saw Santana's look of disgust as she glanced his way and caught an eyeful. "Oh, whatever," he huffed. "It's not like I'm any more interested in what you've got to offer," he added, gesturing at her shaven center.

"I know that, Lady Lips," Santana snarked back. "It's just that dicks have got to be the grossest body part ever."

"It's not like you have to touch it," Rachel scolded her, eager to end their arguing and get down to business.

Both her roommates stared at her in confusion, not knowing where to go from here. Rachel sighed to herself. Obviously she was going to have to steer this ship herself, so to speak. "On the bed," she ordered, waiting for them both to comply. She then situated herself between them, hoping her friends would lose their awkwardness once things really got going.

Gently cradling Santana's face, Rachel initiated a slow kiss with her, letting her tongue swipe her pouty bottom lip before pulling away and turning to Kurt. She pulled him into a soft kiss, feeling him recoil a little at first before gingerly giving in for a brief moment, allowing Rachel to return to Santana.

Rachel moaned into her friend's mouth as the Latina's lips expertly massaged hers, feeling Santana's hand rubbing across her bare back. Kurt as well was rubbing her back, and their hands bumped. The other girl's eyes snapped open and she pulled away quickly. "Hummel, keep your gay hands off me!"

"You keep your gay hands off me!" he snapped back.

"Honestly," Rachel sighed. "You two don't have to touch one another, and if it happens by accident, don't act so immaturely. Just put me between you."

Both Santana and Kurt managed to look chastised before nodding silently to one another in agreement. Santana went back to kissing Rachel, while Kurt moved the diva's hair aside so he could place small kisses on the back of her neck. 

Rachel broke away from the Latina and slid to her knees by the bed, palming Kurt's erection. Seeing what she was about to do, he stopped her. "Wait," he commanded, remembering Santana's hair tie on his wrist from earlier. Gracefully he swept Rachel's hair up into a loose bun on top of head. Satisfied that with her hair put up he wouldn't have a reminder that a girl was about to go down on him, Kurt leaned back onto his elbows on the bed.

Understanding why her friend had done this, Rachel leaned forward, sliding her hand slowly up and down Kurt's hard length, spreading pre-cum around his dick. She felt hands moving her legs apart as Santana slid underneath her, plump lips seeking out the wetness covering Rachel's pussy. She carefully straddled her roommate's face, moaning loudly as she felt Santana's tongue sliding through her folds greedily. 

While receiving her own oral pleasure, Rachel's hand continued to manipulate Kurt's thick cock as she leaned forward and eagerly slipped his hard-on into her mouth.

Kurt groaned at the feeling of wet heat engulfing his dick, looking down at his friend as she took him in further. With her hair up and out of the way, he was able to pretend this was another guy sucking him off, washing away his reservations about the situation and allowing him to get into it. 

Thanking her lack of a gag reflex, Rachel sucked him farther into her mouth, hollowing out her cheeks and feeling the large head of Kurt's dick prodding the back of her throat. Below her, Santana was thrusting her tongue into Rachel's tight pussy, causing the other girl to moan around Kurt's eight inches in her mouth. The vibrations from Rachel's moaning caused a shudder to pass through him and he fisted the bedsheets tightly.

The large head of Kurt's cock entered her throat as he canted his hips upward. He began softly fucking her mouth, causing her to emit a pleasured whimper. Santana was now circling Rachel's clit with the tip of her talented tongue while she maneuvered her hand to slide two fingers easily into the soaked pussy riding her face. 

Kurt pushed his pelvis up harder, feeling his orgasm creeping up on him. He felt Rachel's tongue manipulating the underside of his dick and cursed aloud, trying to hold off on cumming just yet.

Rachel wasn't faring much better and was not far behind him in the race to her own orgasm. Santana's tongue was relentlessly assaulting her throbbing clit as the Latina's fingers found and massaged her g-spot. It was too much. With the new sensation, Rachel fell over the edge with a muted wail, riding Santana's face hard and sloppily suckling the head of Kurt's cock.

This set Kurt off and he came too, spilling a large load of cum into Rachel's mouth, which she immediately swallowed. 

The three of them stayed in place, panting and trying to compose themselves. The smell of sex permeated the air, and a silence overcame them. Rachel broke it, standing on shaky legs and asking, "San, where's your strap-on?"

"How do you know she has a strap-on?" Kurt inquired, modestly covering his softening dick with his hand.

Rachel shot him a look that clearly said, "Come on, really? Like you even have to ask?" "Bottom drawer," Santana responded, gesturing lazily to her dresser as she licked the other girl's remaining wetness from her fingers and lips. Rachel retrieved the strap-on, sliding the straps up her legs and attempting to secure it, unfamiliar with the device. Santana came over to assist her and deftly attached it to her.

"There's lube in the drawer beside the bed, Hummel," Santana directed to the boy. "You're gonna need it to take Big Blue here."

"Big Blue? Seriously?" Kurt questioned incredulously, fumbling in the drawer for the bottle.

Shrugging, Santana gave Rachel a sharp smack on the ass. "Britts named it."

Squealing at the smack, Rachel addressed her attention to the other girl. "No, Santana, you're going to be the one who needs the lube"

Santana's brow furrowed. "Uh, don't think so, Berry. Believe it or not, I'm a top."

Repeating the Latina's own gesture, Rachel slapped her on the ass. "I'm running this show. Now get on the bed."

Reluctantly Santana shuffled onto the bed beside Kurt. He glanced at her and wrinkled his nose as he caught sight of her wet pussy, but said nothing. Santana replicated the look, looking away quickly from his nudity and scooting further away from him. 

Rachel lubed up the prosthetic blue cock. "Hands and knees," she ordered Santana, approaching the bed.

"I never would have guessed you to be so bossy in bed," Santana mused, flipping over into position and presenting her ass out to her. 

Not acknowledging the comment, Rachel clambered onto the bed behind her, lining the head of the strap-on up with Santana's entrance. "Kurt, get behind me."

"I'm not gonna put it there!" Kurt shouted, disgust evident in his voice.

"She wants you to fuck her ass, genius," Santana snapped, grunting as Rachel penetrated her with the fake dick from behind.

"While I would not have phrased it so crudely," Rachel agreed, clumsily thrusting into her friend as she tried to establish a rhythm, "that is the general notion. Lube's on the night stand."

Silently watching Rachel fuck Santana doggy-style for a moment, Kurt retrieved the bottle and began slicking up his cock, fisting himself to bring himself back to hardness. Having a little difficulty doing so with the sight of the two girls in front of him, he closed his eyes and pictured a guy in Rachel's position. Opening his eyes, he realized with her hair still in a bun, it wasn't that difficult to do and he found his dick reached full hardness. 

Moaning a little as Rachel's next thrust prodded her g-spot, Santana balanced her weight carefully on her right arm and snaked her left down to rub at her hardened clit. 

Rachel hissed a little as she felt Kurt spread her cheeks open and spread the lube around her puckered hole, gently working the tip of a finger inside. "I'll go slow," he promised her, stretching her asshole carefully as he added another dollop of lube to his fingers. Working her up slowly, he got her stretched enough to carefully begin to inch the tip of his dick into her tight ass.

From her position draped over Santana's back, Rachel let out a pained squeak at the intrusion. Sensing her distress, the other girl abandoned her clit to awkwardly manage to turn her head where she could sloppily give Rachel a kiss over her shoulder, hoping to distract her. It worked, and she felt Rachel's tenseness lessen as she returned the kiss. Her pelvis met Santana's ass with each thrust, causing obscene smacking sounds as she fucked her hard from behind.

Feeling Rachel loosening up, Kurt fed her ass another couple inches of his dick. After another few moments, he managed to sheath his entire length in her. The sensation caused him to moan. "So damn tight," he panted out, angling his hips forward and fucking her ass more enthusiastically.

"Oh my God," Rachel groaned into Santana's mouth. "I had no idea it would feel this good."

Santana faced forward again, the power of Kurt's thrusts into Rachel propelling the smaller brunette forward into the Latina, causing the entire bed to shake. "Fuck," she murmured, her tits swinging below her after a particularly hard push. She again began rubbing her own clit, desperate to reach climax.

Rachel continued sawing the strap-on in and out of her roommate, the base of it stimulating her clit, and Kurt's pummeling her ass causing her to feel her orgasm approach rapidly. 

"Shit," Kurt swore, cumming first, shooting his load deep into Rachel's ass. Pulling his shrinking cock out slowly, he collapsed back onto the bed, exhausted.

The combination of Kurt ejaculating into her asshole and the friction of the strap-on brought Rachel off next, and she orgasmed loudly. Shakily she continued pumping into Santana as she came down from her climax. The Latina felt her walls tightening around the dildo and came with a muffled shout as her arm gave out beneath her.

The pair tumbled to the mattress with Rachel atop Santana's back, the strap-on still buried inside her pussy. They lay there a moment to catch their breath before Rachel pulled out and tossed the apparatus aside carelessly. 

"Cuddles," Santana mumbled, looking as if she just ran a marathon. Obliging, Rachel curled up beside her, draping an arm across her stomach. "You too, Lady Face," Santana demanded.

"Oh, so now you can risk touching me?" Kurt shot back sarcastically, wrapping the sheet around his lower half and then molding himself to Rachel's back, spooning her.

"Yeah, cause now your disgusting junk isn't all exposed."

"I'd take offense to that, but the feelings mutual."

"Quiet, both of you," Rachel interrupted their bickering, snuggling her head into Santana's shoulder. "Let's enjoy out post-coital cuddling in peace."

"Bet you won't hesitate the next time I break out the weed, huh, Berry?" Santana asked, lazily rubbing a hand down the other girl's arm.

Humming in sleepy agreement, Rachel closed her eyes as the three began to drift off. Roommate bonding achieved, she thought triumphantly to herself.


End file.
